


Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden

by Aleya



Category: Supernatural
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene zu 5x08 "Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden": Für Dean und Sam dauerte der Blickkontakt zwischen Castiel und Gabriel in der alten Fabrikhalle nur einen Wimpernschlag, bevor Cas ihnen nach draußen folgte. Für die Engel war es dagegen eine halbe Ewigkeit und sie hatten einiges zu besprechen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden

**Author's Note:**

> „Hier geht es nicht um irgendein Preisboxen zwischen deinen Brüdern oder ein Schicksal, das nicht aufgehalten werden kann. Hier geht es um dich und darum, dass du Schiss hast, deiner Familie die Stirn zu bieten.“

Gabriel starrte dem Menschen hinterher. Seine Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen, tiefer als er zuzugeben bereit war. Castiels vorwurfsvoller Blick trug nicht grade dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben.

'Jeder sagte, du wärst tot – ich bin froh, dass das ein Irrtum war.' Gabriels Kiefer spannte sich bei Castiels Mitteilung an. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, wäre er beim „Status: MIA, wahrscheinlich tot“ verblieben. Verfluchte Winchesters. 'Vater war von deinem Verschwinden sehr erschüttert.'

Gabriel widerstand der Versuchung, seinem Zweifel an Gottes Erschütterung mimisch Ausdruck zu verleihen, wie es sonst seine Gewohnheit war. Eine Grimasse wäre jetzt zu menschlich gewesen. Vater hatte sich schon lange vor Luzifers kleiner Rebellion abgesehen von gelegentlichen Befehlen nicht für die Seinen interessiert, da war er sicher.

'Du weißt, dass deine Suche nach Vater vollkommen sinnlos ist? Ich habe Ewigkeiten nach ihm gesucht, er ist fort. Michael und Luzifer werden ihren Kampf bekommen und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen unternehmen können. Vater wäre schon längst eingeschritten, wenn es ihn interessieren würde, was aus uns allen wird, wenn es ihn kümmern würde, dass Engel sterben. Sieh es ein, Castiel – wir sind allein.'

Überrascht nahm Gabriel die Trauer in Castiel wahr. Engel sollten nicht so fühlen. Sie sollten überhaupt nicht fühlen. Wie es aussah, war er nicht der Einzige, der den Menschen zu nahe gekommen war. Er wünschte, er könnte Castiel den Schmerz dieser Gefühle ersparen. Er selbst hatte bereits zuviel Erfahrung damit, keiner seiner Geschwister sollte so leiden müssen. Ein Grund mehr, das alles zu einem schnellen Ende zu bringen, ohne Ablenkungen.

'Ich war tot, Gabriel', erwiderte Castiel endlich. 'Ich wurde zurückgebracht von einer Macht, die keinem Engel zur Verfügung steht – von Gott. Ich war vor meinem Tod bereits kurz vorm Fall, ungehorsam – und dennoch bekam ich eine zweite Chance. Vater kann nicht gleichgültig sein, er nimmt Anteil – und ich werde ihn finden.'

Gabriel war beeindruckt von Castiels starkem Glauben. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er ähnlich gedacht, war sich Gottes Liebe absolut sicher, keine Zweifel an seiner Aufgabe und seinem Sinn. Es waren einfachere Zeiten gewesen. Langweiliger, ja, aber auch einfacher. Wie er sich danach zurücksehnte, nach dem Frieden, dem Licht, seinen Brüdern und Schwestern... Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Das war vorbei.

Er betrachtete Castiel genauer.

Castiel wirkte erschöpft, seine Gnade nur noch ein vages Glimmen statt des üblichen Leuchtens. Er schien seine gesamte Energie auf die Engelabschirmungen zu verwenden, um nicht von den anderen Engeln bei seiner Suche nach Gott gefunden zu werden. Es waren starke Abschirmungen, selbst er hatte Castiel erst spät als Engel erkannt – wäre er kein Erzengel gewesen, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich als Menschen angesehen. Ziemlich clever von ihm. Und so entschlossen.

'Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Gabriel. Wir können und werden die Apokalypse aufhalten. Dean und Sam werden nicht Ja sagen, und ich bitte dich, um deiner Liebe zu unserem Vater und uns allen willen – stell dich nicht gegen sie.'

Wann war aus dem kleinen, immer gehorsamen Soldaten Castiel nur dieser rebellische, eigenwillige Engel Castiel geworden, der sich aus der eigens für ihn geschaffenen Dimensionsfalte herauskämpfte, um den Winchesters zu Hilfe zu eilen? Woher nur nahm er diese Sicherheit, dieses Vertrauen?

'Castiel...'

'Nein, Gabriel. Ich erinnere mich an die Kämpfe zwischen Luzifer und Michael damals. Ich war zu jung, um eine Wahl zu haben, um mich entscheiden zu müssen. Aber ich erinnere mich an den Schmerz, als Luzifer fiel. Auch ich habe an dem Tag einen Bruder verloren, Gabriel.' Castiel sah ihn ernst an. 'Luzifer ist Familie, so wie Michael Familie ist, so wie du Familie bist. Doch ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass ihr Vaters größte Schöpfung auslöscht. Ich bin vom Himmel abgeschnitten, ich musste einige der Unseren töten, ich fühlte den Schmerz jedes Einzelnen, ich fühle ihn noch immer und es wird niemals enden. Doch meine Familie ist jetzt größer. Dean und Sam, die Menschen... Sie sind ebenso Familie. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass unser Streit sie in den Abgrund reißt. Es gibt mehr als die Entscheidung zwischen Michael und Luzifer. Es muss nicht so enden wie damals.'

Der Erzengel sah zu Boden. Die Grundfesten des Himmels waren durch den ewigen Streit zwischen Luzifer und Michael wieder und wieder erschüttert worden. Und dann dieser endgültige Kampf, der jedem von ihnen eine Entscheidung aufgezwungen hatte – für Michael, ihrem großen Bruder, der jeden von ihnen von ganzem Herzen liebte oder für Luzifer, dem schönsten aller Engel mit seiner tiefen Hingabe zu ihrem Vater. Eine unmögliche Entscheidung, damals wie heute.

'Du kannst nicht für immer weglaufen, Gabriel', teilte Castiel ihm im Gehen mit. 'Manche Entscheidungen sind es wert, gefällt zu werden. Sowohl im Himmel als auch auf Erden.'

Der Ring aus heiligem Öl erlosch, doch Gabriel blieb noch lange in der alten Fabrikhalle. Er musste nachdenken.


End file.
